Gespenster
by f.thoele
Summary: Lass uns schlafen gehen."  Er nickte.   Links?"   Treppe hoch und dann rechts, Harry."   Danke."


**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, nix meins. Alles Frau Rowlings.

Vielen Dank an Luxa fürs Betalesen.

**Gespenster**

_Ein Abgrund tut sich auf,_

_meine Dämonen toben sich aus._

_Ich werf die Weste in den Staub,_

_leg mich daneben und stell mich taub ..._

_Ich stell mich taub! Ich stell mich taub!_

_(Herrenmagazin, „Gespenster")_

Der Blick, der durch die Küche wanderte, der fahrige Blick, es waren noch dieselben. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie lange noch ...

Er sah sie an, mit seinen hellgrünen Augen, doch er schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Genau, wie die Heiler gesagt hatten.

„Harry, mein Schatz!"

Langsam und vorsichtig stand sie von der Couch auf, ging auf ihn zu. Und er? Er schaute sie unbeeindruckt an. Sah einfach durch sie hindurch.

Hermione seufzte leise. Sie hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Hatte alle Ankündigungen, alle Warnzeichen abgetan.

„Harry, ich bin es. Hermione. Deine Frau."

Er drehte seinen Kopf, schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ich mag deine Augen."

Sie musste lächeln. Ein Kompliment das, so gerne sie es auch hörte, vielleicht gar nicht ihr gegolten hatte. Ja, ihr, Hermione, aber nicht ihr als Harrys Frau. Die Erkenntnis kam nur langsam, zu gerne würde sie es weiter ignorieren. Aber es passierte immer öfter. Er erkannte sie nicht mehr.

Früher hatte ein einziger Blick gereicht ...

Ein Blick und sie hatten gewusst, wie es dem anderen ging.

Doch jetzt waren sie alt, die Welt hatte sich geändert. Ihr Leben hatte sich geändert.

Vor fast drei Jahren war Harry im St. Mungo gewesen und mit einer schrecklichen Nachricht nach Hause gekommen.

Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an diesen einen Abend, sie lagen im Bett und weinten.

Danach war lange gar nichts passiert.

Es war Samstagabend gewesen. Ein ganz normaler Tag, ein schöner Abend. Sie waren in der Winkelgasse gewesen, hatten ein paar Bücher bei Flourish & Blotts gekauft, waren wieder nach Hause gegangen. Ein ruhiger Abend, sie hatten gemeinsam den Nachtpropheten gelesen, als Harry in die Küche gegangen war, um eine Flasche Wein zu holen.

Zehn Minuten später war er wiedergekommen, ohne Wein. Er hatte einfach nur da gestanden, mitten in der Tür.

Unbeweglich, schockiert und überrascht.

Sie war aufgestanden, zu ihm gegangen. Hatte seine Hand genommen.

„Hermione ..."

Sie nickte.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich weiß. Ich hole den Wein."

„Danke ..."

Das waren die ersten Anzeichen gewesen. Da war es ihnen klar geworden, dass sein Gedächtnis langsam, aber stetig nachlassen würde.

Und trotzdem hatte Hermione versucht, nicht daran zu denken, ja, auch nicht daran zu glauben. Sie hatte es immer und immer wieder abgetan, als einmalig, vielleicht noch als Schusseligkeit tituliert.

Schließlich hatte sein Leiden einen Abgrund zwischen Harry und Hermione gegraben. Sie hatten sich zerstritten, wochenlang kaum miteinander geredet.

Irgendwann kam dann die Einsicht, dass sie es Beide würden akzeptieren müssen. Doch ihnen war von Anfang an klar, dass sie mit seiner Krankheit nie voll und ganz zurechtkommen würden. Sie würde immer schlimmer werden, würde Harry nach und nach ein eigenständiges Leben unmöglich machen, würde eine große Last für ihre Beziehung werden.

Doch trotz allem Wissen, trotz aller Erfahrungen hatte Hermione nicht zu befürchten gewagt, dass Harry sie einmal nicht mehr erkennen würde.

Doch jetzt stand er da, und sah sie nicht an. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig in den Arm.

Harry fühlte sich merklich hilflos, Hermione ging es nicht wirklich besser. Was sollten sie nur tun?

Sie würde Harry nicht pflegen können, nicht auf lange Sicht. Auch ihr würde es nicht immer gesundheitlich so gut gehen wie jetzt. Harrys Fähigkeiten, seine Möglichkeiten würden langsam immer weniger werden, er würde sie nie mehr erkennen, zum völligen Pflegefall verkommen.

Und doch war es ihr Mann, ihr Harry. Sie könnte ihn doch nicht einfach so in Pflege geben. Es musste einfach noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben. Auch wenn sie ihr jetzt nicht einfiel ...

Es war auch so schwierig. Das Geld war knapp, spätestens seitdem Harry seinen Job im Ministerium hatte aufgeben müssen. Es reichte gerade zum Leben für sie beide, Kinder hatten sie nie gehabt. Ein Pflegeheim, eine Schwester, es war nicht so finanzierbar. Sie musste wohl oder übel die Initiative ergreifen, sich so gut sie konnte um alles kümmern.

Sie hatte noch einiges an Muggelgeld von ihren Eltern geerbt, davon würden sie in der Muggelwelt noch eine ganze Zeit lang leben können.

Sie hatten ohnehin schon öfter überlegt, in der Muggelwelt zu leben.

Sie konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihr nur schlecht.

„Harry?"

Er sah sie an.

„Ja?"

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen ... Es ist schon spät"

„In Ordnung."

Er ging durch die Küche, zum Flur hin, sie folgte ihm.

Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Hilf mir, bitte ..."

Sie musste weinen, ging wieder auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hände in ihre.

„Harry ... Ich geb mir Mühe."

„Danke ... Hermione, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Er nickte.

„Links?"

„Treppe hoch und dann rechts, Harry."

„Danke."

Er nahm die Stufen einzeln, ging vorsichtig, sie folgte ihm in das obere Stockwerk und in das Schlafzimmer.

„Hermione?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie musste lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry."


End file.
